


My Mommy is a Monster

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underguardians, Fluff, Gen, Goat mom, Mom Toriel, Mom moments, MomSter, Mommy moments, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underguardians, Undertale Spoilers, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Toriel gets to raise a child all on her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mommy is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItzDaKitKatLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/gifts).



> Writing trade for ItzDaKitKatLife! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> "Toriel for your monsters under the bed series ;) for a reader bouncing around in between her family because of money problems." 
> 
> A/N: I tried to write the money problems part, but it just never came out right. I hope this is still okay!
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> Please support the creator!
> 
> Underguardians belongs to me

Toriel was sitting in her armchair by the fire as she looked down at her child. The small human was asleep, sitting in her lap with their head on her chest. The goat monster had been reading them a story, but she supposed it turned out to be an unintentional bedtime story. The motherly goat wrapped one of her arms around the child as she pulled up the blanket over them, the light purple blanket had been right beside her just in case if she decided to do some late night reading. She set her book down on a nearby table and started to smooth out her human’s hair.

 

\--------------

 

It seemed so long ago that she was given this child to watch over. The children’s parents weren’t bad people, but it was clear that they were not ready to take care of a child. The parents had tried their very best to take care of their child, but more often than not Toriel would be the one to make sure that the child had everything they needed. It wasn’t very easy to sneak around the house and baby proof it as well as making sure the child was contented and not get caught by the parents. It went alright for a while until the parent’s suddenly disappeared. The goat was sure that the parents didn’t just abandon their child as she did see a missing person’s poster on their street corner that had the faces of them. The monster didn’t know why no one was coming in the house to help the child, but it didn’t matter. If the human had no one else who was going to bother to try and even help them then she would be their full time care taker.

 

Thankfully she had some experience with taking care of babies as some of her previous children’s parents had some books on how to care for them. They were surprisingly very helpful, it turns out raising human babies were quite different than raising monster babies. While human’s had stronger souls and had more physical bodies, it was surprising to see how easily they could be harmed or killed since they did not have magic to protect them. Actually, humans normally didn’t have magic but if the human had the right kind of soul and compatible magic food and there could be a chance that the human could become a mage. However, they wouldn’t be anywhere near as powerful as mages were back during the war.

 

Having a child all to herself was wonderful, it reminded her of when Asriel was still around. She missed her baby boy so much, but he was gone now and his dust was spread on both his sibling and his favorite flower. It may have been a long time since her children had died, but there was still that bit of pain and sadness over losing them both in the same day and leaving her husband soon after. She still wasn’t over the fact that he had killed six children he had been assigned to, she was on her way to forgive him but she still had a lot of resentment towards him for now.

 

\----------------

 

At first Toriel had trouble taking care of the child, it was hard to take of them when she couldn’t hear the child’s cries. Their little mouth would be open in a voiceless cry as tears would run down their chubby cheeks. So the monster would have to wake herself up during random times in the night to see if her child was still asleep or if they needed or be fed or changed or just needed company. There were a lot of times the goat would fall asleep during random times of the day because she was so exhausted. It was worth it to see them smile and hear their laughter and to just have a child to care for again. It was a bit difficult to get used to spit up and weird sleeping hours as well as trying to remember how to take care of a human baby off the top of your head. The monster world didn’t have a lot of books on how to take care of humans as not every monster was assigned to a human.

 

It was so wonderful to get to experience the child’s firsts in their life, first time they sat up by themselves, first steps, and more. It was wonderful to be called a mother again, she did have to explain that she was not their birth mother when they asked why they didn’t look like her. They understood, but they still called Toriel their mother as they couldn’t remember ever having anyone else. They would follow Toriel all over the house when they could walk properly, that is if she would put them down from being carried in her arms all the time. A couple of times they would fuss and want to be put down to walk around, they had perfectly good legs to use after all! Not to mention it was harder to take naps or sleep if they had too much pent up energy. The child would feel bad whenever their mother would have to stay awake to try and get them to sleep.

 

Once they were old enough to go to school of course Toriel took it upon herself to home school her child. She thankfully had some books to help teach her child basic math, English, and science. Toriel finally got to have her dream of being a teacher and her child was happy, what more could she possibly want. The mother thought that everything was fine until her child was sitting on her bed with their body shaking from silent sobs and tears running down their face. Toriel quickly ran to her human and asked what was wrong, with shaking hands they explained that they were sad because they realized that they had no friends and they wanted to explore the outside world but they were worried that everyone would hate them or take them away from their mom.

 

Toriel felt a bit guilty, she hadn’t allowed her child to go outside and to prevent them from going out on her own she told them people would take them away if they went outside. She hadn’t been lying, but she didn’t mean to make her child feel lonely and scared of the outside world like that. The child would have to go outside at some point, they couldn’t just stay in the house forever. She hadn’t meant for her to develop a phobia for the outside world. The mother would have to be more careful with her words next time, for now she had to help her child not to be scared of the world.

 

\---------------

 

As a few more years passed, the child was allowed to outside, but only at night and their mother had to go with them. Soon enough the human’s fear of being outside left them as wonderment took its place. They asked Toriel all about the trees, the flowers, the stars, the sky, the moon, and everything else they could see. It made the monster feel even more guilty, but she did her best to answer her child’s questions and laughed a bit when her child started to play in the dirt. She would give her child a bath when they would get back inside, but for now the goat would let them have fun.

 

Once Toriel decided that they had spent enough time playing outside she brought them inside to give them a bubble bath. Once the tub was filled with warm water she carefully put her child in the tub so that she could scrub off the dirt that clung to their soft skin. They smile as they play with the bubbles and splash around in the tub as they laughed. As the child played around with the bubbles, the goat was slicking up their hair in a Mohawk. Giggling they made themselves a bubble beard which made Toriel laugh as she dumped some water on their head to rinse out the shampoo. “Oh my child.” She laughed as she put in the conditioner. Wanting to hear her laugh more they began to make funny faces at their mother, who laughed and even snorted a couple of times at their silliness. When bath time was over Toriel got her child out of the tub as the water began to drain and the monster wrapped a fluffy towel over their head to try and dry them off. After that it was time for pie and bedtime.

 

\-----------------

 

The child shifted in their mother’s arms as they went to get more comfortable before settling back down. Not wanting to move their child back to their bed, she used her fire magic to snuff out the fire in the fireplace. She didn’t want the house to possibly burn down without her awake to control it. Resting her head on the back on her arm chair she closed her eyes as she was lulled to sleep by the feeling her child’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/


End file.
